Number 1 rule: no office sex
by joiedevivre2011
Summary: Short-ish PWP one-shot, as promised to CSIBradley for posting two chapters (instead of a long one) of her story A Weekend Out (which you should go read, because it's better than this "story" is. lol)... But basically the title is ironic. This is Maura takes charge office sex.


This ridiculous PWP only actually exists because I told CSIBradley I'd write her a short Rizzles story with any prompt she wanted if she went ahead and posted two chapters of her story A Weekend Out, instead of one large chapter. Well, she did, and it took me two days to write this, but here's my end of the bargain.

Honestly, you should instead just go read her latest chapter of above mentioned fic because that is so much better than what you're about to read. haha

* * *

Maura was hanging upside down on her gravity inverter table. She was frustrated with the case, frustrated with Jane, frustrated with just about everything.

And to top it all off, she was still horny. Jane had crashed into bed around 1am, drunk and fully clothed, minus her boots. It had taken her all of five minutes to fall asleep and start snoring. Maura had expected the brunette to come straight home after working 36 hours straight to spend some time with her, but instead she'd opted for drinks with the guys at the Robber.

It infuriated Maura how oblivious Jane was to her needs when she got wrapped up in a case.

Thus Maura had strapped herself into her inverter table and flipped upside down approximately three minutes ago, hoping to relieve the lower back pain she'd been feeling since she woke up that morning as well as fume through her anger with Jane.

She felt so annoyed, in fact, that she didn't even care that she'd worn a skirt to work today and was currently upside down in her office. Her door was shut. She'd told her staff simply to send her emails when lab results came in and she'd check them on her phone, which was currently on the floor within reach.

So when someone came bursting through her office door, she huffed to the intruder, "I already told you to send me emails only!"

Then came the smoky voice of her detective lover, "Oh, but an email just isn't sufficient for this, Doctor."

"What do you want, Jane?" Maura replied, her tone dripping with irritation.

Jane walked quickly around the Japanese room divider screen. "That is not a happy tone, Maur. In fact, that is a very angry tone. What did I do?"

"What did you do? _What did you do?_" Maura hissed. "You were supposed to come home last night and spend time with me, Jane, like you'd promised, but instead you chose to come home as drunk as a skunk at one in the morning!"

"Look, baby, I'm sorry. I am. But I was frustrated with the case and I was afraid if I came home, I'd take out my frustrations on you. And I didn't wanna do that."

"So instead, you chose drinks with the guys over hot, angry sex with your very flexible girlfriend? Do you realize this?" Maura replied, her brow furrowed in anger.

"Can we have this conversation with you right-side up, please?"

"Fine," Maura replied as she quickly pulled herself up, but didn't unfasten the straps at her waist or unhinge the boots buckled around her ankles.

"Seriously? That's what I missed last night? 'I'm frustrated about this case, so I want you to fuck me really hard' sex?"

"Yes. You did," Maura glared.

"Well tell me what I can do to make it better right now then," Jane replied earnestly.

"Lock the door and close the blinds," Maura smirked.

Jane's eyes went wide. "Seriously?"

Maura looked at her pointedly, unwavering, so the brunette did as she had been told.

By the time she'd finished closing the blinds and flipping the lock on the door, she waltzed back around the Japanese screen to find Maura had stepped off the inverter table, grabbed her desk chair, and rolled it behind the screen. She was sitting in the chair, legs parted, with her skirt hitched up around her waist, powder blue lace thong on full display.

"Thought you said the number one rule was no office sex?" Jane commented, smirking.

"I am too frustrated and _wound up_," Maura growled, "to care about that right now." She scooted to the edge of her chair and reached for Jane's hand, tugging her downward. "On your knees."

"Really?" Jane replied as she allowed herself to be forced to kneel before her girlfriend's desk chair.

"Yes, _really_, Jane," Maura growled again.

"What if someone hears us?" the brunette whispered nervously.

Maura quirked her eyebrow up. "I plan to be very quiet. Now seriously, shut up," the seated woman demanded, "and put your mouth on me."

Jane reached forward and grabbed at the sides of Maura's underwear. As she tugged them down, Maura lifted her hips. She pulled the garment down Maura's legs and off, stuffing it in her blazer pocket.

The honey blonde scooted her hips closer to the edge of the chair, her ass now half off the edge.

The kneeling woman lifted each of Maura's thighs and placed them over her shoulders, her mouth only inches away from the other woman's glistening arousal. As she took a deep breath, she caught a whiff of Maura's unmistakable scent. Reaching around a thigh, Jane parted wet outer lips with her thumb and forefinger to reveal an already slightly engorged clit.

She glanced up to find her girlfriend observing her intently. "There's no need to take your time, Jane," the woman whispered.

Cocking an eyebrow up at the blonde, Jane then smirked. Looking back down, she leaned in closer and flicked out her tongue against the protruding nub.

Maura tossed her head back against the chair and gave a low moan.

"Shhh!" Jane immediately hushed between flits of her tongue. She closed her mouth over the warm, wet flesh and flicked her tongue repeatedly, before sucking her lover's clit in between her lips. She continue gently for several moments before switching back to her tongue.

The fairer-haired woman tangled her fingers in Jane's dark, curly locks, pulling the woman harder against her center.

Jane then dipped her tongue down, spreading Maura's inner lips, teasing her tight entrance.

Maura let out a short gasp at the unexpected, yet very welcome, change in sensations. "Sooo good," the woman murmured, her eyes closed.

Returning her movements to the clit, Jane flicked harder at it than before with the tip of her tongue and she felt Maura's fingers tighten their hold on Jane's hair.

Jane quickly breathed in as much as she could through her mouth without stopping. Maura was very close, but Jane was having difficulty breathing with Maura essentially grinding herself against the brunette's face.

A flattened tongue. Quick lapping.

A moan.

"Ohhh, god," came the blonde's low moan. "Right there. Keep going, just like that."

Jane could imagine Maura's eyes rolling back in her head at that very moment and it spurred her on. As she took another breath, she continued moving her flattened tongue against the nub of flesh and nerves as Maura ground herself harder against her face.

Suddenly Maura gasped and her back arched off the chair, holding herself immobile against her lover's mouth.

Jane could feel the tremors racking through the woman's body as she slowed the motion of her tongue.

After several seconds, the honey blonde shoved Jane's head away and settled her hips back onto her chair.

Smirking, Jane quietly asked, "Okay?"

"Mm," Maura hummed.

"You got anything I can clean my face with?"

"Organic unscented wipes, bottom left drawer of the filing cabinet under the desk," Maura murmured, eyes still closed. "Grab some for me too, please."

Jane chuckled and slowly rose to her feet, stepping around the chair and Japanese screen to Maura's desk.

"There are also some breath mints in there if you'd like –"

"Yeah, yeah," Jane cut her off. She first grabbed a wipe from the pack and cleaned off her chin and lips. She tugged out several wipes and reached around the side of the divider. "Here, take these."

Maura grabbed the offered wet wipes and began to clean herself, a moan catching in her throat because of the heightened sensitivity between her legs. After tossing the now dirty wet tissues into a nearby trash bin, she reached her hand back around to Jane. "Underwear, please."

"Nope!" Jane replied from the other side of the divider as a thunk of a metal breath mints container and the sliding of a drawer sounded in the quiet office.

"Excuse me?" Maura questioned, snapping her head around toward her girlfriend, who was now peering at her around the side of the screen.

Jane sauntered back around and hovered over the still-seated woman, her hands planted on the arms of Maura's chair. "You just made me do _that_ in your office, with all your morgue techs right out there working," she replied in a defiant tone. "You don't deserve 'em back 'til later."

"Fine!" Maura huffed before lifting her hips and tugging her skirt back down to her knees, before standing up and effectively pushing Jane out of the way. "But I never would have been forced to make you do that if you'd been a good girlfriend _last night_ and put your mouth to good use then like you should have."

"Well then, I guess I just have to make it up to you tonight at home, huh?" the brunette replied, raising her left eyebrow.

* * *

For the record, this wasn't meant to specifically be in-character, or OOC. It really wasn't meant to be anything but porn, essentially. Take it at face value only! ;)


End file.
